1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake lamp device operatively connected to the brake of a car used to decrease the speed of the running car or stop the car, and more particularly to a device for sequentially turning on a plurality of brake lamps in response to pressure applied to a brake pedal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, brake lamps attached to the rear surface of a car turn on when the driver depresses down a brake pedal of the car. As the brake lamps turn on, cars following the car are informed of the intention that the car will decrease in speed or that the car will stop.
Such brake lamps have a switch having a snap type construction or a hydraulic type construction. Where the switch has the snap type construction, its contacts are closed by a spring when the brake pedal is depressed. On the other hand, the switch having a hydraulic type construction is illustrated in FIG. 1. In this case, contacts of the switch are closed when the internal hydraulic pressure of a master cylinder 50 filled with brake oil increases, thereby pushing a diaphragm 51.
However, conventional devices for turning on brake lamps only have a function to simply turn on and off a single brake lamp via a switch as mentioned above. For this reason, it is impossible to check whether the turning-on of the brake lamp is associated with a decrease in the speed of the car or an abrupt stopping of the car.
As a result, many accidents have occurred because it is impossible to rapidly recognize an abrupt stopping of forward cars only from turn-on brake lamps.